


All The Stars That Shine

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Pregnant Harry, Pregnant Sex, Vaginal Fingering, girl!Harry, girl!Louis, the other girls are mentioned but only briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“C’mon, baby mama,” Louis says with a grin. She holds out her hand for Harry to take and Harry easily slips her fingers between Louis’ own, following her across the carpet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Stars That Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of April being [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256).
> 
> I have to have at least one pregnant Harry story during GDM. It's inevitable. ;D
> 
> A massive thanks to Danielle for the beta read. ♥♥

“ _It seems as though everyone is trying to get a look at the bump! Harry Tomlinson, who announced her pregnancy just a few short weeks ago seems to be glowing. Yes, that is an actual term we are using because if anyone sees her in person, they would say the same. The pop singer announced her pregnancy to wife and band mate, Louis Tomlinson, just a few months after they married in secret in Harry’s home town of Holmes Chapel. The wedding was said to be an intimate ceremony with just their closest friends and family, and, of course, their three other band mates. Harry doesn’t seem too worried that she’s pregnant while in the middle of a worldwide tour. The girls have just got back from Australia where they commenced their_ On The Road Again _tour and are now on a short break before they start up again here in the UK_.”

 

There are cameras flashing at every angle the second they step onto the red carpet. Louis’ hand is securely holding Harry’s own as they make their way to where their team is waiting for them. Louis guides her along, only stopping when they reach their destination.

“Alright, love?” Louis asks softly, her arm moving to loop around Harry’s waist, resting on the small of her back for the briefest of moments.

Harry nods and smiles at her wife. “Yeah,” she replies. She kisses Louis briefly on the lips and ignores the sudden upsurge of noise from the crowd around them the second their lips meet. Louis stays by her side as the other girls surround them, effectively blocking Harry from the line of sight of paparazzi cameras. 

“We don’t have to stay for the entire thing, if you don’t want to?” Louis says. 

“I’ll be fine,” Harry assures her. “I may have to get up to pee every five minutes but we’re staying.”

Louis gives her a fond smile. “If you say so.”

They meet their first interviewer, who immediately starts asking about Harry’s pregnancy, rather than the awards they’re up for, or how their tour is going. She’s used to it by now, it seems to be the one topic that people in England, and the world, can’t seem to get enough of. She’s had more people touching her baby bump in the last few weeks than she ever imagined possible.

Louis’ hand on the small of her back is comforting, rubbing slow, soothing circles that she knows Harry loves. Her gaze is fond and filled with love every time Harry glances over at her and she wonders if Louis is even paying attention to their interviewers. 

The interviewer gets a couple of photos of them before leaving. Harry looks around and smiles as she sees familiar faces in the crowd. She sees some people she wants to speak to makes a mental note to go and say hello later when she has a spare moment. 

“C’mon, love,” Louis says as they’re ushered into another area of the red carpet to get photographed. 

Instinctually, Harry puts a hand underneath her stomach as she walks. She knows she isn’t as big as she could be yet, and she’s looking forward to that a _lot_ , probably more than is healthy, but her belly has definitely popped more lately, making her beautiful bump a lot more noticeable. 

She loves it all, though, from the way her dress curves around her stomach, telling everyone _exactly_ how pregnant she is, to the way her skin seems so smooth and beautiful these days. 

It wasn’t all like that at the start, of course. She had suffered a bad bought of morning sickness for a few consecutive weeks, almost the second she hit the six week mark. She had been bed ridden for days and been so thankful for their break so that she didn’t have to go out in public or attend events that she knew she wouldn’t feel up to attending.

Louis had stayed by her side the entire time, like the best spouse in the world that she was. Every time Harry felt even the slightest bit nauseated, she would be at Harry’s side with a bucket, if they weren’t close to a toilet, and a cool cloth to wipe Harry’s face with after.

Their first ultra sound scan had been the absolute best day of Harry’s life. On par with getting married and finding out she was pregnant. Just seeing their little jelly bean shaped foetus on the screen had made Harry’s heart soar. She had never seen Louis so happy, either. It was a dream come true for them. One that Harry had been wishing and hoping for since the second she met Louis in the X Factor toilets.

She hears a distinct voice calling “Harry” and she looks over her shoulder to see where the voice is coming from. A thousand camera flashes go off at once and Harry blinks through the brightness, seeing no one familiar that would be calling her name.

“C’mon, baby mama,” Louis says with a grin. She holds out her hand for Harry to take and Harry easily slips her fingers between Louis’ own, following her across the carpet. 

They stop for another set of photos and Harry smiles at the cameras, her hand cupped around her stomach. Louis’ hand reaches out and presses gently on the side of Harry’s stomach as well, soothing their little one. Harry covers Louis’ hand with her own and leans down to kiss her. 

Eventually they make their way inside and Harry exhales a sigh as she sits down, the pressure instantly relieving from her back and her feet. She gives Louis a reassuring smile as she makes herself comfortable. She glances around the room, making sure that she knows exactly how to navigate her way out so she can get to the toilets when she inevitably needs to go in twenty minutes. 

The awards ceremony starts and Harry leans into Louis. Niall is laughing at the joke the presenter says and her voice carries across the room, forcing one of the camera people to zoom in on her smiling face.

The camera then pans across to the rest of them. Louis predictably makes a face at the camera and Harry just waves a hand in hello, smiling down the lens. She laughs loudly when another joke is told and immediately crosses her legs.

“Well, I definitely need the loo now,” she says. 

“Want me to come too, baby?” Louis asks.

“Nah, I’m alright,” Harry insists. She gets up and huffs when she has to make her way around people who are moving around. She keeps a hand cupped under her stomach as she walks and clenches her muscles so she doesn’t urinate all over the floor.

Thankfully she makes it to the toilet in time and pushes her way into one of the stalls. She sighs the second she sits down on the toilet seat. She can hear the ceremony continuing on through the walls, that’s how loud it is. 

Once she’s finished, she makes her way out to wash her hands and is startled when she sees Louis leaning against the row of sinks. 

“I didn’t get lost, you know,” Harry teases as she washes her hands thoroughly. She sees Louis giving her a strange look as she crosses the room and plucks some paper towel out of the dispenser to dry her hands with. She turns to face her spouse and raises her eyebrows at Louis, wondering what she is doing if not going to the toilet as well.

“Do you know how sexy you look tonight?” Louis asks. She takes the paper towel from Harry’s hands and throws it into the bin. She walks towards Harry until Harry is backed up against the sinks. 

She recognises that look in Louis’ eyes in an instant and she smiles slowly. “I know I do,” she replies easily. 

Louis’ hands hover over Harry’s stomach before moving upwards, so close but not touching her, not yet. By the time she looks up into Harry’s eyes, Harry’s heart is thumping in her chest. She darts her tongue out to lick her lips and that’s all it takes for Louis, it seems. Their lips crash together in a messy kiss but one that turns Harry on in an instant. She moans into Louis’ mouth, her body responding to every flick of Louis’ tongue.

She’s over-sensitive as it is while being pregnant, a fact that Louis seems to exploit at every turn. It’s something Harry loves just as much, so she’s never going to complain. 

Her dress is hiked up as far as it will go and Louis is peppering kisses all over Harry’s stretched stomach. Her mouth is hot against Harry’s skin and each press of her lips feels like Harry is being branded. She arches into Louis’ touch, needing more already.

“Please,” Harry moans. “I need you.”

Louis growls, low in the back of her throat and without warning, she’s pushing Harry’s knickers down and slipping her hand between Harry’s legs. She kisses Harry hotly the second she slips two fingers into Harry’s entrance. 

Harry’s mouth drops open and her eyes close automatically. Louis’ lips are on her throat, kissing down as she fucks Harry. Their breathing echoes off the tiled walls, making everything sound louder. Harry rocks down into Louis’ hand, needing more friction than Louis is giving her. 

“You’re so sexy,” Louis mutters as she nips at Harry’s shoulder. Her thumb rubs over Harry’s clit, right where she wants it most and Harry bucks down into Louis’ touch. “Your belly full of our baby. You’re glowing, Haz, like the princess you are.”

Harry whines and turns her head so she can kiss Louis properly. The kiss is sloppy, smudging Harry’s lip gloss, no doubt, but she doesn’t care. She just needs more pressure on her clit and Louis’ fingers inside of her as deep as they will go.

“Fuck,” she hisses as Louis crooks her fingers inside of her. “There, baby, there.”

Louis picks up the pace, fucking into Harry relentlessly. She dips her head again, kissing over Harry’s stomach, her tongue leaving wet patches all over the skin. Harry feels her insides coiling tighter and tighter and when she thinks she is going to snap, Louis’ thumb brushes over her clit again, rubbing in a constant pressure and Harry comes. She grips the counter behind her so tightly she thinks there’s a real possibility that she’s going to snap it in half. 

Her thighs twitch as Louis works her through her orgasm, her lips not leaving Harry’s stomach. Her breathing slowly returns to normal and Louis extracts her fingers from inside of Harry, cupping Harry’s belly instead. She places slow, open mouthed kisses along the tight skin and nuzzles her nose into the soft, fleshy parts.

Harry looks down and wonders how she can go from so ridiculously horny to filled with fondness and love in mere seconds. 

Louis looks up at her, their gazes meeting and she smiles, pressing one more kiss to Harry’s stomach before she stands up.

“I love you so much,” Louis whispers as she dips her head to kiss Harry properly again. 

“I love you too,” Harry replies in between kisses. “Even if you did wipe my come all over my stomach.”

Louis grins against Harry’s lips. “I’ll clean it off,” she promises.

She gets some paper towel and wets it with warm water, wiping it across Harry’s skin and in between her legs where she feels tacky still. Louis can’t resist kissing Harry’s stomach again as she pulls Harry’s knickers up for her, slipping them into place.

“My lips are up here,” she teases.

“I know,” Louis says as she straightens. She pulls Harry’s dress back down over her stomach and smooths it until it’s sitting properly. “But the baby is in there and I’m getting my fill while I can.”

“I just want to eat you out so badly,” Harry says with a pout.

“When we get home you can,” Louis replies, kissing Harry gently on the lips. “But they’ve just announced us as one of the nominations for an award, so we’d better go in case we win.”

“I’d be winning more if you were riding my face,” Harry mutters as Louis unlocks and opens the toilet doors. She sees a small queue of women standing outside and takes in their gob smacked expressions. Harry smirks to herself and lets Louis lead her away, a bounce in her step that can only come with having an amazing orgasm with the best spouse in the world. 

Their names are called to win the award as they’re making their way back and Harry can’t help but grin to herself as she realises she doesn’t even know what award they’ve even won. Harry looks at the audience and can’t help but giggle and curl into Louis’ side as she apologises to the crowd at large for her pregnant wife’s sensitive bladder.

One look on her band mate’s faces makes tells her that they know _exactly_ what Harry and Louis were really doing in the toilets and it makes her glad that nothing has really changed with this pregnancy. She really can do it all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fifteenth contribution to [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256).
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
